


Summer Champs

by SlantedKnitting



Series: pornalot 2017 (challenges) [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - America, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, American AU, M/M, Modern Era, Summer Camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 22:25:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11792730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlantedKnitting/pseuds/SlantedKnitting
Summary: Merlin and Arthur are co-counselors at a summer camp. It's the weekly scavenger hunt and finding the two of them is worth 100 bonus points. Arthur doesn't want to be found this week.Modern AU.





	Summer Champs

**Author's Note:**

> This is the longer version of my entry for pornathon's week 1 challenge: [(Con)Quests](http://pornalot.livejournal.com/8912.html)! The shorter version is [entry 27 here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11725908?view_full_work=true).
> 
> Also, this could easily be a British modern AU, but I don't know anything about how British summer camps work, so I'm just calling this an American AU in case. But it could probably be either.

"Are we even on camp property, anymore?" Merlin asked, trying not to trip over a large tree root he barely noticed in time.

"Why, are you scared?" Arthur teased.

Merlin huffed and grabbed onto a branch for support as he continued following Arthur up the steep path.

"No," he said defensively. "Although I probably should be, considering the shit I've heard about the loonies that live up here."

"Like what?"

"Like their man-eating dogs," Merlin said under his breath, realizing too late that he'd been had.

Arthur snorted. "Let me guess. Gwaine told the campers that to get them to be quiet at night?"

"Something like that."

"You're so gullible. And scared."

"I'm not--fuck!" Merlin lost his footing and slid down a couple of feet, scrambling at rocks and dirt until he could grab hold of the tree trunk he'd almost tripped over the minute before.

"Careful," Arthur said mildly, easily backtracking and holding out a hand to help Merlin up. "Try not to make any sudden movements," he whispered, holding Merlin's shoulders steady.

"What? Why?" Merlin asked, looking around quickly.

Arthur bared his teeth and started growling. He let out a bark and Merlin would have pushed him away if they weren't precariously balanced halfway up a cliff.

"You're an asshole," he said, peeling Arthur's hands off his shoulders. "Can we turn back, please? There's no way the kids are going to find us out here."

"That's the point," Arthur reminded him before heading back up the path.

Merlin sighed and followed, knowing he'd get lost if he tried to get back on his own.

The summer was almost over and he still hadn't figured Arthur out. They'd been co-counselors for four weeks in a row, watching over the rowdy 8th grade boys together, but Arthur was still a mystery. Merlin had grown up going to Camp Albion and this was his second summer on staff, but it was Arthur's first; Merlin still wasn't even sure how Arthur had found out about the camp because every time he asked, Arthur gave him a different and clearly fake answer.

"Actually," Merlin said, trying not to get his hopes up as the ground started to even out, "the point was to hide somewhere difficult but not impossible--or illegal."

"How is this illegal?"

"I'm pretty sure this is trespassing."

"You don't even know where we are."

"Do you?" Merlin asked, exasperated.

"Yeah, we're--aha!"

Arthur came to a stop and Merlin almost walked into him.

"What…" Merlin trailed off as he saw where Arthur had led them. "What is this?"

"Used to be a mansion up here," Arthur explained, leading Merlin into the middle of the empty field. "They were going to build a mall but I guess someone protested and now it's just this."

"How do you know all that?"

"I grew up over there," Arthur said, pointing vaguely.

"Oh," Merlin said, the pieces suddenly falling into place. Arthur had grown up near the camp in one of the comically oversized houses he drove by every time he went into town on weekends. Arthur was rich. Arthur was completely stinking rich.

"Where'd you grow up?" Arthur asked as he sprawled out on the grass.

"In the city. Same as all the kids. How… why do you work here?"

"Are you just going to stand there?"

Merlin rolled his eyes and sat down next to Arthur. "Why are you working here?" he tried again.

"I want to be a teacher," Arthur said after a moment.

"Okay," Merlin said slowly. "Sure. But… why are you working at a summer camp for poor city kids if you grew up…" he trailed off again, not wanting to sound rude.

"Maybe I want to teach poor city kids," Arthur said, frowning. "Is that a problem?"

"No," Merlin conceded. "I'm just… curious. You've been very secretive all summer."

"I didn't want the kids to think I was, I don't know, different from them."

"They definitely know," Merlin said, lying down. "They don't care, but they do know."

Arthur hummed in response and Merlin tried to get comfortable in the silence. The sun was starting to set, the sky was turning a pretty shade of pink, and pretty soon the camp bell would ring. Merlin wondered if they'd even be able to hear it this far away.

"So," he tried again, "why did we come way out here?"

"To hide."

"Right. We've been hiding for the scavenger hunt for weeks and we've never come here."

"I got sick of hiding under the canoes."

"No one's going to find us," Merlin pointed out.

"They might."

"I'm getting them in trouble if they do. They know they're not allowed off camp property."

"You're suck a stickler."

"It's not fair if we make it literally impossible for any of the kids to get the hundred-point bonus. No one is going to find us."

Arthur propped himself up on his elbows. "Are you having a good summer, Merlin?"

"What?" Merlin asked, caught off guard.

That seemed to have been Arthur's goal because while Merlin was stuck on the random question, Arthur leaned over and kissed him.

"Um," Merlin said. His thoughts raced to catch up with the moment and he wondered if he'd missed something.

"Are you having a good summer?"

"What does… what does that have to do with anything?"

"I'm just making conversation," Arthur said innocently.

"Conversa--"

Arthur cut Merlin off with another kiss. Merlin paused, debating whether he wanted to pull back and argue and figure out what the hell was happening. When Arthur shifted closed, he decided not to fight it. The night was already unusual and Merlin hadn't had any success bringing it back to the typical routine, Arthur was hot, there were only two weeks left so the fallout--if there was one-- wouldn't be too bad, and, most importantly, Merlin was _ready_ for this.

Growing up, he'd caught wind of so many romances between the camp counselors. He fed off the gossip and drama, like all the other campers, enthralled by the idea of the secret things the counselors got up to when everyone was supposed to be tucked away in their bunks.

He hadn't found anyone to hook up with during his first year on staff.

This summer was almost over and he wanted something--anything--to happen so he wouldn't have to go back to college empty-handed again. He wanted his sexy camp hook-up story and Arthur suddenly seemed more than willing to be that.

Merlin ran his hands up Arthur's arms and down Arthur's back, grabbing and pulling until Arthur got the hint and shifted up to straddle his waist, all without breaking the kiss. Merlin shifted until he was able to get his legs hooked over Arthur's back. He pushed his hips up, grinding his crotch against Arthur's, and thrilled a little at how Arthur moaned into his mouth in response.

"What do you want to do?" Arthur asked, barely pulling back enough to speak. Merlin's breath hitched at the thought that Arthur seemed to want this more badly than he did.

"Whatever," Merlin muttered, surprised as how much he already missed Arthur's lips against his own.

"Are you clean?"

"What?" Merlin asked, thinking back to the shower he'd taken that morning and wondering how much he'd sweat since then.

"When's the last time you were tested?"

"Oh," Merlin said belatedly. "Um. End of last semester. I'm clean. You?"

"Same. Can I… can I blow you?"

Merlin's cock jerked in his jeans and he nodded, not trusting his voice.

Arthur grinned--Merlin wondered how he'd failed to notice how endearing Arthur's crooked teeth were--and wiggled back until Merlin had to let his legs fall back onto the grass. Arthur made quick work of undoing his jeans and yanking them down on his thighs. Before Merlin could really prepare himself for it, Arthur has his boxers yanked down, too, and then he was fully exposed at sunset in the middle of an abandoned field on top of a hill just off Camp Albion's property.

"Do you… are you sure?" Arthur asked, looking nervous. "I want… you have to say--say it. Please."

Merlin took a shaky breath. "Yes. I want--yes, come on. Suck me. Please."

Arthur ducked down and took Merlin's whole cock into his mouth.

"Jesus," Merlin choked out, grabbing onto Arthur's hair.

Arthur pulled back so slowly that Merlin nearly forgot how to breathe. When his lips reached the head of Merlin's cock, he sucked briefly before switching gears and licking Merlin all over. Merlin bit back a moan and tried not to focus too hard on all the memories of Arthur licking popsicles that had apparently burned into his mind over the past four weeks.

"How's this?" Arthur asked, glancing up.

"Good," Merlin choked out. "Good, good. Keep--keep going."

Arthur smirked and went back to his licking, his rhythm and method eventually becoming more steady and sure until Merlin could feel an orgasm building.

"I'm-- _Arthur_ ," he groaned, trying to hold back as Arthur's enthusiasm suddenly grew two-fold.

Arthur sank his mouth back down around Merlin's cock and worked his throat. Merlin whimpered and tightened his hold on Arthur's hair.

"I'm coming," he warned, arching into the tension pooling in his middle. "I'm coming, I'm coming, I'm--"

In retrospect, Merlin was grateful for how isolated they were, because he was pretty sure that was the loudest orgasm he'd ever had. Normally he was very quiet-- his mother's small house and his college's dorm rooms didn't allow for much privacy--but he hadn't had any control over the moans spilling out of his mouth as Arthur had sucked him dry.

"Holy shit," he managed, panting. "Fuck." He stared up at the sky, wondering how it had gotten so dark so quickly, and tried to catch his breath.

Arthur covered one of Merlin's hands with his own and Merlin realized he was still gripping Arthur's hair.

"Sorry," he said, letting go. "Sorry."

Arthur sat back on his haunches and wiped his mouth on his sleeve. His lips were plump and red and his face was flushed and the bulge in his jeans was entirely too distracting.

"Do you want…" Merlin nodded toward Arthur's crotch.

"I'm…pretty close," Arthur admitted, flushing deeper.

Merlin pulled his boxers and jeans back up before sitting and tugging Arthur in for a kiss.

"Turn around."

"What?"

"Turn. Around."

Arthur looked skeptical but he turned around, pushing his jeans down as he did so, and then settled between Merlin's legs.

"Why--oh, _yeah_." Arthur groaned and leaned back against Merlin's chest and Merlin got a hand around his cock. "Fuck, Merlin."

Merlin bit down on Arthur's neck, suppressing a shiver at how good his name sounded being moaned out like that.

Arthur grabbed onto Merlin's thighs and said something--or tried to say something, but it came out as unintelligible, mumbled sounds--and then he was coming onto the grass. He was mostly quiet as he came, letting out only a few labored sighs, but Merlin could tell how much he liked it from how hard he was gripping Merlin's legs.

Merlin continued stroking Arthur through it until Arthur pulled his hand away and then they sat there in silence, the quiet only broken by the occasional owl hooting to signal the start of its nightly hunt.

"Do you always go commando?" Merlin asked eventually.

"Yeah."

"That's hot."

Arthur chuckled and got to his knees to tuck himself in. He turned and planted a wet kiss on Merlin's lips, and Merlin could still taste his own come on Arthur's tongue.

"I go to Albion University."

"What?" Merlin asked blankly.

"You go to Ealdor College, right?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"I go to Albion."

"Right. You said that already."

"We're close by," Arthur said, as if his point were obvious.

Merlin bit down on his lip, trying not to jump to conclusions. "Are you… okay, so, do you… you're planning to do what with this information?"

Arthur rolled his eyes and got to his feet, dragging Merlin up with him. "I'm close by," he said, blatantly staring at Merlin's lips. "If you… you know, when the semester starts, if you wanted to… meet up for dinner or something."

Merlin snorted. "Dinner," he repeated.

"Yeah. Dinner and… and whatever else."

Merlin grinned and leaned in for a long kiss. "Dinner sounds nice," he said when he'd pulled back.

"Speaking of food…"

Merlin froze. "Oh, fuck, what time is it?"

Arthur checked his watch. "Dessert's in ten minutes."

"We missed the whole scavenger hunt."

Arthur raised an eyebrow. "Was it worth it?"

"Well… _yes_ , obviously, but--"

Arthur cut him off with a kiss. "Then don't worry about it. The kids will live without their hundred-point bonus for one week. We should head back."

Merlin zipped and buttoned his jeans as he followed Arthur to the edge of the field.

"Can you see okay?" Arthur asked, leading the way down the steep path in the dark. "I should have brought a flashlight."

"How long have you been planning this?" Merlin asked, stumbling a little but managing to keep his footing.

"Since the beginning of the summer. I figured you'd be the easiest way to help me win the counselor's bingo."

Merlin felt his mouth drop open. He'd forgotten about the sheets Gwaine had passed around during their week of training. Each square had a different experience in it, like getting puked on by a camper, contracting poison ivy, and, of course, hooking up with another counselor.

"You're--I can't believe--" Merlin paused, just barely able to hear Arthur's chuckling over the sounds of their footsteps on the hard ground. "You're full of shit."

Arthur laughed and made a run for it, effortlessly sliding and jumping and scampering down the path until Merlin couldn't see him anymore.

"Fuck you," Merlin called after him. He tried to move quicker but immediately lost his footing and slipped, rolling a few feet down the cliff. He managed to stop himself briefly but once he'd righted himself, he let himself slide the rest of the way down the path on his ass, knowing he'd get dirt stains on his jeans but hoping that at least nothing would rip.

"You're so graceful," Arthur teased when he reached the bottom.

Merlin let Arthur pull him up and in for a kiss.

"You've got come on your jeans," Merlin whispered before bolting away, sprinting toward the camp's mess hall in hopes of getting there before the scavenger hunt winners were announced.


End file.
